


Half and Half - Undertale

by Eliki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Will update as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliki/pseuds/Eliki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Humans started the war the last thing they expected was so much resistance from humans themselves, the once that fought back died and the monsters were forced underground, so what would happen if someone in the middle ran away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of your story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone been having a brain storm and got inspired with something I thought was pretty cool so I thought I would post it but not sure how consistent ill be as trying to focus on main fic but hope you enjoy :)

When someone asks you how you are do they honestly think that you’ll answer honestly because you were sure humans were stupid before for expecting answers other than ‘alright’ and ‘fine’ which is all they say nowadays. In the city of Ebott you realized quickly that people didn’t care unless it is related directly to them and right now your boss was driving you to murder, you came into work at your local Italian restaurant literally 17 seconds late and he’s giving you an earful because you look ‘upset’ and ‘in need of a good time’ which you were on the brink of calling the police for harassment when the bell at the front went off which prompted you to get to work in the kitchen. Life has been pretty much the same for the last, around seven hundred years, despite looking perfectly human that isn’t what you are, well half to be precised, you are half human half monster and you’ve been putting up with humans bull shit for a good nine hundred years or so, and right now you’re making a chefs wage at a local restaurant to keep you and your sister in a decent standard of living.

Life before the war was peaceful to the extent were humans and monsters lived with one another and loved one another, your mother was a beautiful skeleton woman that fought for the royal guard of monsters while your father was a human villager and that’s where the magic had started over one thousand years ago. You were the first born to this loving couple and you were so happy until a human woman came knocking on the door one day and started yelling with a baby in her arms about ‘betraying your own kind’ and other horrible words you can’t quite remember as you were so young, after all the yelling the woman thrust the crying child into his arms and left leaving you with a new half brother. After that your mother forgave your father for his betrayal and along came your baby sister, after a few years your family of five was the happiest mix species family in the world and that’s when it came crashing down. The war began and spread across every monster family, the only things you really remember are men busting into your house your father killed on the spot with a slice of the jugular and your brother stabbed in the gut, your mother had gotten there just in time to get you and your sister away but not without injury.  
You and your sister have ran ever since however you always bring your sister back to Ebott were it all started, your name is under a house out on the edge of the city from your parents that luckily wasn’t retailed and you used all you had to keep it up to standard and after so many years humans have forgotten all about the war and luckily this was the last time you would need to move. You were very young when the war started and to your surprise a human woman had taken you in and hidden you and your sister a little away from Ebott however after thirty years of not ageing she kicked us out for being ‘disgusting demons’. You don’t really remember her name however she raised you enough so you knew how to live and how to deal with humans so you’re grateful anyway.

The ding of a bell wakes you from your thoughts as a recite is placed on the IN pile for orders and you get to work cooking up your first order of the lunch rush, after your ten hour shift from the lunch rush to the dinner rush you called it a night at nine o’clock and quickly got some groceries before your bike for the long ride home. After a good two hundred or so years of looking for other monsters that had survived you came up empty and heard that every ‘hybrid’ as they called it, had been killed along with their family’s so you were convinced you and your sister were the last of the so called ‘hybrids’ and the rest of the monsters were slaughtered or imprisoned however no matter where you looked you couldn’t find were they had been trapped and you cursed the human race for destroying all the important evidence about the war, so with no hope of ever seeing anything other than humans you guessed you might as well get along with them, to an existent that is.

Once you arrived home you saw your sister’s shadow through the drawn curtains and knew exactly what she was doing, with a smile plastered on your face you head into the lovely three story house to hear the happy shouting of a high pitch male voice. Your sister was an utuber that used her powers to distort her voice into a male to keep her identity a secret and played allot of violent video games with a bunch of other utubers, she was quite popular for her mysterious persona she used and even the friends she played with didn’t know who she was, which is what you wanted. After another half an hour of watching her bash another guys car in gta off the road you head off to make dinner with the background noise of empty threats and immense laughter. 

You and your sister were carful and even though your sister wasn’t much younger than you her attitude towards the world was too innocent to let her out of the house without you escorting her. After she turns off all the electronics she rushes straight to you in the same way ‘SIS YOUR HOME’ she happily jumps into you causing you to fall into the counter slightly with a slight laugh ‘hey Maya you alright, how was your day’ she was a little load sometimes but her happiness seemed endless which always made you smile, ’this is who I live for’ was always the phrase you thought when you saw that bright smile. Your sister was only slightly smaller than you, below your chin and had long white hair that went to her thighs however she always put it up in unique ways, she was quite thin naturally and her body dint really develop out so she looks more childish than you do. 

You began dinner as your sister enthusiastically began telling you about her gaming session with the guys and all the news of the latest’s games and things like that, you dished up a quick spaghetti which was one of your favourite dishes other than pizza which you had come accustomed too in the last hundred years. As you sat and ate with your sister you realised she wasn’t eating and just looking at you with that look that said ‘I want to ask a question but I don’t know how to bring it up’ and you knew it all too well, putting your fork down you looked at your sister with a soft smile ‘what’s wrong Maya you look troubled’ she seemed surprised but then her smile dropped slightly ‘why do we still have to hide’ you freeze at the question, she asks every fifty odd years and each year you came up with a good reason however right now you didn’t know what to say ‘Um.....It’s... uh’ you look at your plate, you knew that it was to protect her from the humans but the first time you said that she gave you a two hour rant about humans being different now but you aren’t convinced. She speaks up again as the silence drags on ‘it’s just that I don’t think humans are that bad anymore and I want to be able to work too so you don’t have to, I know I get a little money from utube but it isn’t enough for everything and...’ she trails off as you look up with a weak smile, you thought of the best excuse that should work for another hundred years if you don’t let on your purposely looking sad ‘I don’t feel happy with you being the only none human working other than me.....so I’ll tell you what’ you stand up and walk over to your sister and squat next to her holding her hand ‘if I can find the other monsters or they are freed from there prison you can come out of the house on your own as I would feel happy knowing that there are others out there that can help you’ you smile genuinely as your sister seems to think this over and then looks back at you ‘alright sister I will abide by this and hope the other monsters are freed soon’ you smile sadly at your sister, you have wished for that for the past nine hundred but there was still hope right ‘me too’.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unbelievable Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a little short but wanted to save the good bit for the next chapter hope you enjoy :)

Your powers were very well controlled as you had a good grip on your emotions and you also trained an hour a day to make sure you don’t accidently kill your boss from anger, your sister however despite training with you morphed at the drop of a hat when she went from happy to sad. When you or your sister lost control of your emotions you would change into a skeleton from head to phalange and you both would have to concentrate to turn back, you however had a better grip of this and could choose to change different parts of your body, having human illnesses was the worst, it cut off your connection to your monster side which was very draining and then there was monster heat, your sister was supper lucky in the fact that she didn’t seem to get this from your monster mother but you weren’t so lucky. Once every hundred ish years you would go into a raging heat that lasted around five days and you felt awful as going to a hotel made your sister feel uneasy for being gone for too long and staying home was embarrassing as the walls weren’t very thick so you had installed sound proof walls the moment they had been released to the public and you stayed there for the duration of your heat from then on. 

You woke up the next morning to the sound of your sister shouting loudly up the stairs about something but it was too early and you turned over and covered your head with your pillow groaning at the noise. After a few more minutes of squealing and the sound her jumping up and down the sound of clicking footsteps came up the stairs ’she must be really excited if she’s turning skeleton’ you thought to yourself with a smile before you heard the door hit the wall HARD. ‘SISTER SISTER...ITS...THEY ARE...COME SEE’ and without another word she grabbed your wrist and dragged you down the stairs, almost tripping down, to the living room and sat you on the sofa in front of the TV as she sat beside you trying to quell her excitement. You looked at the TV and your heart beat quickened at the sight, a news report lady next to a very, VERY large goat monster with a long cape draped behind him and a crown between his large horns, he wore a very kind smile in his golden beard like mane and next to him was a small human child signing to the lady with a big headline underneath reading ‘MONSTERS RELEASED FROM MOUNT EBOTT’. 

All sound had stopped and you couldn’t help but stare at the screen as if someone was playing some sick joke, but there it was you even saw a monster you recognised, Gerson you belied his name was, he came to heal your mother when she was sick once. You felt the purple tears fall in joy as you hadn’t cried in a very long time and you felt so many emotions wash over you at once you didn’t know what to do or think when for the first time you almost turned all skeleton from losing yourself in joy. You and your sister had sat there crying, laughing and everything in-between and when you both had calmed down, mostly your sister as you had gained control a little faster than her you stood up and looked at her with a big genuine smile ‘how about we go say hello to our long lost species’ you joked as your sister leapt from her seat to go and get properly changed. You walked slowly up the stairs taking in everything that’s happened in the last hour or so, the trapped monsters were free and you were getting ready to go see them, this was beyond your wildest dreams and honestly you thought it would never happen, you walked into your room and scrambled through your closet to find something to wear.

You hadn’t noticed until earlier that your tattoos actually came up on your bone when you changed which was a sight to see for you, you had decided to get three tattoos to remember your family with as three bands around your right wrist, one was light blue roses, one was pure white lilies and one was red carnations to represent your father, mother and brother. After all this time you hadn’t even thought about what it looked like on your bone as it would properly be more painful to have it directly onto your bones than your skin, after choosing some comfy black trousers and a dark blue three quarter shirt and black waistcoat over the top you headed out with your sister with the most genuine smile you’ve had in a very long while.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting and Confusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy :)

After you and Maya had left the house you pulled out the double person bike you used when you went out together and began to peddle the moment you were both settled into the seats, you were excited beyond belief and you knew that your sister was just as ecstatic as she hasn’t seen another monster before you really her entire life, not that you were much better off however you remembered those few twenty years before her birth. After arriving in town with the bustling of excited people running around frantically, both excitement and fear could be seen and you knew it properly wouldn’t be safe to show off who you were to anyone just yet, you pull up in a side street and look over at your sister as you stop ‘now Maya I know your excited but please, please don’t tell anyone what we are just yet alright, I want to be sure everything will be alright’ you smiled at Maya in a pleasing way and she nodded to you still beaming at you ‘OF COURSE SISTER, IF YOU INSIST’. After dismounting the bike and lock it up you and your excited sister head over to the eye of the commotion hoping that nobody will notice, you might have a large smile spread across your face.

You stood off to the side with your sister that was vibrating on the spot watching the king and small child talk to the public on a small stage built in the middle of the street. You were happy you were able to get your sister to were full body clothing including, gloves, a hat and a scarf as she was clearly getting excited as you tried to coax her still you heard the voice change to a very gentle but firm voice over the speakers ‘Now humans, there is no need to worry for your safety in our presence, we are a very peaceful and loving race that wish to share the sun with you’ her voice was so calm and pleasing to the ear it almost sounded like your mothers. However a man spoke up over the crowd ‘how do we know you won’t try to kill us’ typical you thought and shook your head as you heard load footsteps on the stage and a gruff but feminine voice spoke up ‘HOW BOUT YOU TAKE EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND LIVE UNDER A MOUNTAIN FOR NEARLY ONE THOUSAND YEARS PUNK’ you wanted to laugh a little at that but the people around you made you think otherwise as they began to mutter amongst themselves, after a few minutes it seemed that a bunch of very official cars had driven up which you assumed were the government and you saw the blue fish woman stand firm as the king and your guessing queen were taken away to a privet discussion leaving the kid next to this fish woman signing over the crowd as she translated ‘SO IS THERE ANY OTHER STUPID QUESTIONS YOU PUNKS HAVE’ the crowd began to murmur and reporters at the front began interrogating her which seemed to make some of the crowd begin to dissipate.

After a long three hours of standing and watching awkward and weird questions about the underground and the government cars finally leaving the king walked up to the stage once more to announce over the crowd ‘please may I have your attention as I wish for this moment to be remembered, as of now your government is setting up a proposal so that my people and yours may live in peace and harmony’ there were a mix of cheers and huffs of frustration but nobody seemed to say anything against it so the king nodded over the crowd and walked off the stage. Your sister seemed to take this as her chance and dashed towards the side of the stage causing you to chase after her, once you made it round the corner of the stage you instantly hit somebody and realized instantly it was bone and began cursing and looked up quickly to try and explain ‘I’m sorry it.....’ your thoughts caught in your thought as you looked at the very, VERY tall skeleton looked down at you with a perplexed expression on his face, you blinked slowly and realized you were picked up in a bone crushing (ha) hug as a very loud and skeletor like voice spoke ‘I AM VERY SORRY HUMAN I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU FALL ONTO YOUR BACK, PLEASE EXCEPT MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES’ you looked at him for a second before a small laugh escaped you as you spoke ‘it’s alright I was the one running to catch my sibling, I’m _____ what’s your name’ you smiled at him as he set you down from your death grip with a very happy look on his face ‘PLEASED TO MEET YOU HUMAN _____ I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST YOUR FRIENDSHIP’ you smiled at his likeness to your sister and felt the biggest grin crawl onto your face ‘I would love to become friends with you and if I can find my sister I’m sure she would too’. You were ecstatic to meet at least one skeleton after the war, to your knowledge skeleton monsters were burnt to death for impersonating humans and most if not all had been killed as it was already a rare species to begin with, as you looked around you caught sight of your sister talking very animatedly with the young child and the king which didn’t surprise you. 

However what did surprise you was that your sister seemed in complete control of her form and you were happy to know you could stall a little longer in hopes of nobody hating you for you and your sisters unique existence, you beckon to Papyrus to follow as you head over to her and smile as you can hear her talking a few feet away ‘WOW THAT IS AMAZING FRISK, I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE ABLE TO FREE EVERYBODY SO EASILY THAT IS AMAZING, YOUR SO COOL’ she was beaming at the young child and you couldn’t help the pang of guilt as you felt jealous of them, two hundred years of searching constantly and another good five hundred of looking here and there and this kid did it in what a few weeks, months even. You smiled despite your internal debate and decided to butt into the conversation as you felt your sisters energy rise ‘Maya what have I told you about running off like that’ you saw her tense and look at you with a guilty smile and you smiled at the new faces looking at you with a happy yet unsure expression witch only pained you a little bit.

Maya and Papyrus hit it off instantly, almost challenging each other’s enthusiasm and that’s when you heard the deep chuckle that sounded to your side, you looked over and your heart stopped as you met his eyes, he was another skeleton and not only that he looked so relived, a happy expression seemed to fill his features as he looked from the other very happy skeleton to you and the happiness fell a little which felt another pang of hurt from. ‘Hey there buddy you alright, didn’t mean to spook ya’ he laughed as you composed yourself from staring just a little bit too long ‘n-no its alright I just didn’t see you there a moment ago’ and you new exactly why as your mother had that ability and to an extent so did you, teleportation, but you remember her calling it ‘space jumping’ which made you smile at the memory. 

So many happy emotions in one day and it was only the afternoon, after what seemed like a good hour you think your sister had gone around and introduced herself to every monster that didn’t seem to shy away instantly, you heard the fish lady’s voice speak up as your sister approached her ‘HEY PUNK I'M UNDYNE AND THIS HERE IS ALYPHS MY SOULMATE SO TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD, GOT IT’ the threat in her voice almost made you jump forward but a bony hand rested on your shoulder and you instantly relaxed as your sister greeted both monsters in stride ‘gettin a little protective buddy’ you laughed dryly as you turned to look at the skeleton you had learned his name as Sans as your sister and gawked in amusement at the skeleton brothers relation to fonts ‘yeah well I’ll always be protective of her, she’s my little sister after all, bet you do the same for your brother’. He seems surprised but then shakes it off as he speaks ‘how do you know he’s my brother when I haven’t even introduced myself yet’, he held out his hand to you and you felt embarrassed as you only knew his name through your sister shouting it ‘oh I’m so sorry where are my manners I’m _____’ you take his hand and a loud fart sound and a cushiony surface tell you what had happened and you hold your other hand over your face to stifle a laugh ‘I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton and that still doesn’t answer my other question’ he seemed pleased at your reaction but felt a slight tingle of his magic so you smile at him reassuringly ‘well I guess it’s the fact you both have similar eye lights and your hands are both the same so it seemed obvious’ your smile faltered as you saw him looking at you in awe as your sure he was expecting you to say ‘because he was a skeleton’ which seemed to bring a questioning expression fall over his face, shit.

Before being able to correct yourself your sister leaps into you with the largest grin on their face ‘HEY SISTER I MADE FRIENDS WITH EVERYBODY, THERE REALLY AWESOME CAN WE HAVE THEM OVER FOR DINNER PLLEEEEEEEASE’ you laugh and look up to see that the monsters seem surprised at your sisters offer. You smile and look around ‘only if they wish to join us, after all it is very sudden and I only will if they are comfortable’ you smile at Asgore as he makes eye contact with you and for a moment you think you see a glitter of magic but it fades too fast to tell, he seems to go to speak but Toriel speaks up first ‘that is a very kind offer however I am unsure as there are many of us’ her concern makes you want this a little more than before and you smile softly at her ‘well how many of you wish to come’ at that Undyne and Papyrus give a bellowing ‘ME’ while Sans, Alphys, Frisk and Asgore raise their hand. You laugh at the enthusiasm ‘well that is fine its only seven more people I can handle that’ Toriel seems taken back by this but soon brightens up ‘well if that is the case I will bring a dessert’.

Your sister is jumping in excitement at this point and you have to very quickly grab her hand before she begins to get too excited, ‘that would be lovely thank you, if you wish I can meet you all just at the end of this street and me and my sister will walk you to our house as it’s a bit out of the way’ you feel a little worried this is a little soon but everyone seems to be beaming at you except Sans that you have a feeling has caught on. Its silent for a few moments before Asgore speaks up again ‘well this has been a very eventful day indeed, thank you child for your hospitality, however it has gotten late and we must head off for tomorrow will need much preparation for our kind’ with a warm smile and a wave he begins to walk off with everyone else in tow with an energetic wave from Papyrus along with normal waves from everyone else.

After you and your sister have watched everyone leave you head back to the bike with her hand in yours, once you and your sister return home from riding you open the door and collapse on the sofa as you sister goes ecstatic and begins jumping around changing from every few seconds. She runs over to the computer and begins furiously typing on the computer, you look up with a tired smile ‘what you up too sis’ she swivels round and looks at you as if you asked her why the sky’s blue ‘I'M LOOKING FOR A GOOD MEAL IDEA FOR A LARGE GROUP WHO HAVEN'T HAD HUMAN FOOD IN FOREVER’ you laugh and let your head fall forward, your gunna have to clean and go shopping and yet you can’t help but smile the widest grin you have in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pancakes and syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i may have been distracted by World of warcrft recently but ill be getting back on course soon especially with my other fic so I hope you enjoy :)

You wake up to the faint sound of wind whipping around the trees outside and find that you had fallen asleep on the couch half falling off, you chuckle as you sit up and notice a blanket on your back and smile fondly at your sisters kind action and then see the light of the computer still left on. You get up and head over to see a sight named ‘different ways to make stir fry’ and you defiantly think that’s the best choice for a large group, so with that you walk into the kitchen and grab a pen and pencil to jot down your new food list. Taking the excess money out of your savings won’t be too bad as that’s the money you save for extra food anyway and after doing that and turning the computer off you head up stairs, the clock reads four in the morning so the sun will make its way up soon and your sister will bolt down the stairs at around six so you decide to take a shower.

You and your sister know that despite being in human form most of the time very naturally you both aren’t fully human normally, you both learnt at a very young age on how to hold your human forms fully but when you relax like this you let the magic fade, your right arm and left hand are skeletal along with patches around your body but the one that always takes a little more effort is your left eye socket and bottom right jaw however when you become overly emotional you become fully skeleton as you were born, you always thought it was weird but are happy that you were born form your parents love all the same. After your shower you head down stairs to make you and Maya breakfast and reluctantly change full human, you know its fine to walk around like yourself but even in your own home the thought never rests, what if someone sees, someone walks by, the thoughts always make you worry even though your sister has proved its fine as she’s here in her normal body fine most days.

You hear your sister stumble around upstairs clearly excited if the clicking of bone on wood was any indication, as you flip the last pancake onto a very impressive stack Maya bolts down the stairs with a face of awe as you are never up before her and haven’t made breakfast for you both in a long time. Your sisters green magic was seeping off her as she began jumping up and down unable to control her happiness ‘SISTER YOU ARE UP BEFORE ME AND MAKING BREAKFAST YOU MUST BE JUST AS HAPPY AS I AM’ she’s giggling happily and you can’t help but laugh too ‘yeah you could say that’ you slid the syrup to your sister along with the plate of pancakes and she gives you a sheepish smile ‘NOW SISTER I AM HAPPY THAT YOU MADE BREAKFAST HOWEVER YOU KNOW I DONT HAVE SYRUP ON MY PANCAKES’ you laugh hard as your sister pouts thinking you forgot her tastes, you pick up the cut strawberries and melted chocolate and slide it over to her ‘course I didn’t forget just means more for me’ you pick up the syrup bottle and begin drinking the very delicious substance while your sister makes gagging sounds ‘MY SISTER THAT IS VERY DISGUSTING I AM SURPRISED YOUR TEETH HAVE NOT FALLEN OUT’ you laugh again as she begins delicately placing strawberries in the shape of a smiley face and drizzling chocolate all over them ‘well same goes for you and your chocolate disaster’ you laugh as she looks at you clearly displeased ‘THE STRAWBERRIES MAKE UP FOR THE CHOCOLATE’ and with that she digs in as you smile happily, today should go alright.

After breakfast you grab the list and your bike and head to get shopping for tonight making sure to put multiple types of drinks as you don’t know what everyone likes, as you get into town there is gossip everywhere about the monsters and you have the biggest grin on your face ‘finally these ignorant fools know about are existence’ you think as you bring your bike to the front of the store. Chaining your bike up you head inside and realise you may need to make a double trip which is always tiring as when you need allot of stuff most of the time you make one trip one day and then get the rest the next day unless its urgent then it’s a double. You find that your just in the right limits not to look suspicious with six bags on your bike as the weight isn’t really an issue, as you put everything on your bike you notice the monsters you met yesterday wondering the street Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans you think that’s right as you make sure you know their names as you wave when Papyrus notices you. 

He comes bounding over to you and picks you up in a bone crushing hug which you happily recuperate ‘hello Papyrus it’s nice to see you’ everyone else catches up as he puts you down ‘YES HUMAN FRIEND IT IS VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU, I AM VERY EXCITED FOR THE MEAL TONIGHT AS IT WILL BE A WONDERFUL CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER’ you smile at his enthusiasm that is very close to Maya’s and see everyone else smiling along sort of, you notice Sans isn’t really smiling along but more like grinning naturally, not happily which you find kind of odd but decide not to pry. ‘Yeah me and Maya are very excited to have you over as well, was just out getting the right amount of food’ Undyne looks like she’s about to say something when Sans speaks in a slightly deadpan voice ‘were is Maya’ you look at him surprised but then smile ‘Oh she’s at home cleaning up a bit as it’s a bit of a mess’ you can understand him not trusting you as you don’t trust other humans but you can trust these monsters even though you haven’t known them for very long . Sans interrupts your train of thought as he asks a very surprising question ‘don’t you live with your parents’ you still at the question and everyone seems taken back by Sans brashness ‘SANS THAT WAS RUDE, hey punk don’t worry about him been grumpy since this morning’ she laughs with everyone else while Sans looks at you a little more sternly ‘It’s alright I understand, my parents died a long time ago so it’s just me and Maya’ you smile sadly at Sans who seems surprised and then looks a little guilty ‘sorry just not used to humans yet’ he replies quite quietly and you smile at him ‘it’s ok I understand, due to your situation that humans aren’t the most easiest to trust’ everyone seems to look at you a bit surprised and you decide that maybe you should get back to Maya ‘well it was nice to see you guys before later, me and Maya will meet you all here later as I gotta make sure she hasn’t trashed the house in an attempt to fix it’ you hear a few laughs and you get on your bike ‘we’ll see you guys later’ and with that you head back home.

Sans POV

Yesterday had been a big day for monsters as we all finally had gotten out of that hell hole of a cavern, with Undyne and the kid talking to the crowd and the king and queen to the government he didn’t have much to do until he caught sight of you. There was something about you and your sister that made him almost relax and that made him very worried, he didn’t know who you were and yet in a twist of fate your sister had made her way over to greet everyone. He watched as you and your sister had watched the stage and noticed you gripping your sisters hand very hard ‘so you were afraid’ was the first thought but you were smiling so genially that he didn’t understand and then a weird thought came to mind ‘were you afraid of the humans’ but he thought it silly, that is until he noticed your movements away from the crowd and that made him feel intrigued, at the end of the conference he saw your sister make a mad dash around the stage with you in tow and there it was you both fell into their lives and nobody thought anything of it.

After meeting you he was more than surprised, you didn’t answer him at all how he expected any normal human to, heck, even monsters couldn’t tell him and Paps were brothers other than the fact they were both skeletons but you told him they have the same bone structure on their hands which just makes him laugh. Gasters hands are the one thing him and his brother truly have in common visually and you just say it as if its normal, unless you were some sort of mind reader or really were that observant he just couldn’t believe his none existent ears, and last night was the first he was able to lay and watch the stars and yet his mind was on you. How could you tell, why do you give off such a familiar feeling when it’s the first time you met, he had stayed up late into the night thinking about the weird things that have happened and the beauty of the sky that now he could enjoy whenever he wanted.

After seeing you again today he feels a little annoyed, after spending all night thinking about you and how you read him so easily he feels more exposed then ever and may have accidentally taken it out on you when you said hi to everyone. After you left he felt kinda bad and got told off by Papyrus about manners which he agrees were kind of lacking so tonight he decided to apologies properly but one thing still bothers him as him and his friends walk to meet Asgore for this human meeting, how are you and your sister so familiar to him and his brother, Gaster was around a little while but he wasn’t the one to raise Papyrus which calls on another question did you raise your sister, and if so are you too the same if Maya and Papyrus are so similar, he can’t help all the un answered questions swimming in his skull as he greets a bunch of government members far too early in the day for his liking.


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspicion and Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone hope all is well, i am having difficulty concentrating on my main series at the moment so here is the next chapter of my brain storm idea hope you enjoy :)

When you got home you found the house spotless as you expected, your sister keeps the place miraculously clean and your happy you got this day off as one of your off days, Fridays are always too crowded for your liking sometimes so you have a guy that fills in for you and luckily due to legal right your boss can’t force you in over your contracted hours, ha. So you end up spending the day with Maya as her mysterious second player as she goes on line to play more violent video games, after a few hours the clock showed it coming up eleven so you decide to prep the kitchen ready to cook with everything laid out. If you do it right you can get it done quite quickly but you feel kind of bad leaving your sister to entertain everyone, you hope everything will be ok and you have all the right drinks necessary and ‘SISTER WE MUST BE OFF SOON TO WELCOME OUR NEW FRIENDS’ interrupting your thoughts you sigh as you make your way to the door.

Maya has her lovely green coat on over her with a mischievous smile on ‘what’s with the look sis’ you raise a brow as you stroll over to grab your beautiful deep purple jacket ‘WELL MY SISTER I UM’ her boisterous attitude seems to dip and she looks at you shyly ‘would it be alright to look like myself’ you pause and take a surprised intake of breath. You knew she would ask but you don’t feel safe not yet anyway and having your sister as a target worries you allot more than you wish ‘it is just that we do not have to hide anymore right’ you see a few tears prick her eyes as she looks at you ‘now that there are others like us, like Papyrus and Sans who are also skeletons we can...’ she stops as she looks at your face, tears silently falling. You have always ALWAYS wanted your sister to live in a world where she wasn’t afraid, to let people know who and what she was but you’re scared ‘Maya I...I’m just... I’m scared what could happen if... if they aren’t happy that we are us’ you look down as your tears fall, you wish with every fiber of your being that you dint have to worry but you do.

After a long moment Maya steps forward and engulfs you in a hug patting your back gently ‘my dear sister you do not need to be afraid any more, I am positive that are new friends will be happy in accepting us if a bit surprised’ you laugh a little at that, there gunna be stunned silent and you know it ‘I think it will be alright’. You smile at your sisters words and look up from her arms that are still holding you tightly ‘I think taking baby steps will make it easier, maybe we can show them once they are in the house, how’s that sound’ you see your sister light up and hold you tighter in an embrace ‘YES THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA WE MUST BE OFF TO GREET THEM AND BRING THEM BACK SWIFTLY’ you laugh as your sister darts out the door leaving you to slowly follow behind, you lock up the door and begin walking with your sister along the path towards the town’s main street.

After taking your time for the third time in a row Maya ended up picking you up and carrying you half the journey which made you laugh and finally put you down as you made your way towards the main street, after looking around a little you noticed it was still pretty early as it was only coming up to one so you and Maya began wondering around the shops close to the street in hope in seeing the monsters your having over for dinner. After getting a small lunch and wondering around for a good few hours you saw the group heading your way and you smiled and waved as Maya jumped up and bolted down the street to an equally enthusiastic Papyrus, once everyone was properly gathered you smiled at the group ‘It’s nice to see you all again our house is this way’ indicating down the street you lead the way with Asgore and Toriel walking with you while Sans, Alphys and Undyne walk slightly behind and then Papyrus, Frisk and Maya who seem to be playing tag and running around the group. 

As you laugh at their antics Asgore speaks up ‘So my child may I ask why you invited us, I do not mean to be rude but it is odd that you invited a group of strangers to your house like this’ you turn to look up at Asgore’s expression and smile warmly at him ‘I apologize for the abruptness, I wouldn’t normally just invite people I only just met however my sister wished to show you hospitality and she is a very good judge of character so I was more than happy to ask’ Asgore looks a little surprised as he raises an eyebrow ‘you do not know us yet you invite us into your home, it is a little suspicious wouldn’t you say’ you laugh at his expression and quickly change serious as you look up at him ‘I understand that you were trapped under ground for a very long time and after coming up I’ve only heard that you monsters are nothing but kind, if me and my sister can show you that not all humans are bad then we are more than happy to have you over for dinner’. 

You feel a little nervous about lying but keep it down as Asgore looks you over and after a while Toriel speaks up ‘thank you my child for the kind offer, I am sorry that we are so suspicious of your actions, it is simply difficult to trust those that we once put our trust, I hope you do not take it to heart’ you turn and smile at Toriel as she speaks and answer ‘no I fully understand as I do not trust many other humans either however I hope we may become friends despite that’ Toriel grabs your hand and smiles fondly at you ‘that would be wonderful my child however I have a slightly difficult question for you’ you nod knowing what she’s going to ask as Sans had asked earlier but you let her proceed ‘you seem a little young to be raising a child by yourself what happened to your parents’. You smile sadly at her as you think that a little over nine hundred can’t be that young ‘they died when we were very young’ you smile at her and she holds a sad expression ‘but it’s alright, they left us our house so we could always have them close in a spiritual way’ she seems to perk up a bit at that and you continue your journey to the sound of children’s laughter and ‘NYHEHEHE’s’.

Once you all arrived at your house Asgore was silently stunned as everyone took in your and Mayas home, everyone slowly piled into your large living room and Maya began setting up things to do as you announced to everyone ‘I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, I’m sorry I can’t stay to properly entertain, oh and what would everyone like to drink’. You smile as everyone followed you into the kitchen, Papyrus and Frisk were easy as they saw the fresh orange and asked for that while Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys asked for tea which you were very happy with, you pulled out your large collection of various teas and each person chose one and headed back into the living room to wait.

Left in the kitchen with you is Sans standing there looking at you, you always feel like you’re being judged by this guy but you guess it’s to be suspected as you do the same with Maya ‘so what do you want to drink’ he lifts an eyebrow and you feel like he may say something difficult on purpose but his response is simply ‘ketchup please’ you catch yourself from laughing at the humor of it and turn to grab it out of the fridge with a slightly confused Sans behind you. You remember your dad used to drink mustard and you drink syrup so the fact he drinks ketchup almost sends you to a fit of giggles, your sister is pretty fussy about condiments on food so you make your own ketchup that your pretty proud of.

You turn around with the bottle in hand ‘do you want a cup or do you drink it from the bottle’ you look at Sans face to find his eye lights gone out and his constant grin is strained ‘what gives’ you tilt your head with your eyebrows creased ‘what do you mean’ and with that he strides over to you and looks you right in the eye ‘what gives with your attitude towards us, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE’ you feel a shiver and suppress your powers from protecting you ‘NO NORMAL HUMAN JUST DRINKS KETCHUP AND YET YOU ACT AS IF ITS THE MOST NORMAL THING IN THE WORLD SO I ASKED, WHAT GIVES’ you can feel his anger rising and you really don’t want to tell him yet so you blurt out the only thing that you feel makes sense ‘I drink syrup’ you close your eyes expecting him to lash out but he doesn’t. When you open your eyes his eye lights are back and he looks so guilty he looks ready to drop to the floor ‘bottle please’ his voice is very quiet and you feel really bad about how nervous he must be so you speak up ‘listen I understand you must feel really on edge as this is a new place with new people but you don’t have to worry, me and Maya won’t hurt you or your family, promise’ you smile at his shocked expression as you pass him the ketchup and make your way over to the now whistling kettle.

After you grab a tray and head into the living room with Sans dragging his feet behind with his head bowed you ask everyone if they are alright, Papyrus speaks up first ‘YES HUMAN YOUR SISTER IS VERY GOOD AT THIS UNO THAT WE ARE PLAYING, IT IS VERY FUN’ you smile as you see Asgore, Toriel and Alphys on the sofa watching what appears to be a sci-fi movie while everyone else is on the floor playing UNO. Sans slinks past you and into the armchair while you put the tray of tea on the table ‘well I’m happy you are enjoying yourselves, dinner shouldn’t be too long’ you give out the teas and then head back into the kitchen with the tray in hand.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner and surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Once you got back into the kitchen you put the tray down and as quickly as you could began prepping dinner as to try and get your nerves down, you could tell Sans was suspicious but now you really don’t want to tell them but you know that’s not fair to Maya, despite living above ground you’ve kept Maya fairly enclosed in whatever house or hideaway you had and neither of you ever ventured very far so neither of you know much beyond the windows of buildings with knowledge from the internet, out let out a heavy sigh as you feel the weight of your lives secrets dawn on you along with being unable to free monsters when they were trapped, ‘ahem, excuse me my child’ you jump as your brought out of your train of thought as Toriel walks into the kitchen ‘I apologize for startling you my child but I wished to ask if everything is alright’ you smiled at her kind smile guessing she must mean the earlier thing with Sans ‘oh yeah everything’s fine I just think everyone is just a bit guarded at the moment’ you see her smile falter a second before she smiles kindly at you ‘I apologize but you understand why that is do you not’ your smile lowers slightly as you nod you know exactly why everyone would be on edge ‘and I did not mean about earlier’ you look up surprised as she walks over and begins cutting some of the vegetables you have yet to do ‘I sense a great deal of magic in this house’ you freeze at her words ‘too soon too soon’ your head is screaming at you ‘um’ is all you can get out before Toriel asks ‘I was wondering if you noticed anything strange or if perhaps you are the cause’ she looks over at you with a weary smile and you feel frozen o the spot.

You knew what she was implying and felt a little hurt but the question was clear ‘are you a mage’ was screaming at you and you wish you could of found one but they disappeared almost instantly when the barrier went up, you had to say something but you just weren’t ready yet but you choose to be honest ‘Toriel I promise you me and my sister are not mages but I’m not ready to say yet but I promise I will please’ you couldn’t get any more out as she placed her paw on your shoulder with a kind smile ‘It is alright my child we are all just curious and as you have seen on edge due to magic however your sister was kind in asking me to ask you first’ you relaxed and smiled at her as you took her paw ‘I may not be much of a promise keeper but I promise I will tell you, all of you the truth’ you quickly turned back to the sizzling dinner as Toriel nodded and left the kitchen as you continued cooking while adding magic to make it more edible for your guests.

Dinner was finally set and called for Maya’s assistance on setting up the table, having a foldaway table seemed to come in hand as it was large enough to fit the two hosts and seven guests and was able to scramble together enough chairs for everyone, you set everyone a plate and a serving with the rest in the center of the table to take more if they wished, with awkward shuffling everyone sat at the table looking down at the food, Alphys and Undyne could barely contain themselves as they recognized the meal while Papyrus and Frisk looked just as excited, however your other three guests were weary but you smiled as you stood at the end of the table ‘thank you everyone for being here I hope you enjoy the meal’ and with that Maya began eating first and smiled happily bringing everyone else to follow, the table gasps in unison at the meal and look at you as you smile at them and eat your own as eyes Pierce your head.

After everyone began eating a little reluctantly it seemed the atmosphere became a little lighter as Maya started a conversation with Papyrus which then turned to Undyne and Alphys and soon the table was talking happily away about the surface, you smiled at the sight hoping it could carry on like this after they know maybe being able to finally be with the other half of your race, you felt eyes boring into you as you were lost in thought and don’t have to look up to know its Sans and his judging gaze, you look up at the monsters to see its gone quite and Maya looking a little guilty ‘It is not really a topic over dinner my child’ Toriel says over to Maya who looks even more guilty but you see Asgore sit straight a little ‘it is alright Tori I will tell them what happened during the war as it is only fair to share such knowledge’ you felt your hands go skeletal and feel your face deplete colour at the sound of the war and you looked over at Maya to see a very guilty look on her face, you shake of the change as you stand and collect plates ‘it is alright if you do not wish to talk about it as I assume a war is never a happy story to tell’ you look at Asgore and feel he almost knows that it was an indication to spare bad details, with a nod you head into the kitchen and dump the plates and cutlery to wash later and redo everyone a drink and come back in to sit down.

Asgore looks down into his fresh cup of tea with a distant gaze ‘I was only a few millenniums of age not yet the king when the war started, we were peaceful in our time with humans in fact many humans and monsters were bonded to one another so we communicated well, but for all of them’ you felt your heart clench at the thought of your mother and father as Asgore took a sip of his tea ‘The humans tried to kill us for threat of our magic but we were able to fight them off despite the surprise attack, long enough to move the mothers and children but sadly those who lived with humans were aimed for first, killing every human pair and their half children’ he paused again as he looked at Toriel with sad eyes before turning back to his cup ‘we were able to save a couple of half children along with our kind and hid in the mountain as our troops fought outside the mountain but who thought that our safe haven would become our cage’ you felt horrible as tears pricked your eyes, you looked over the table to see every monsters head down thinking of their past ‘when we found we were unable to get out through the barrier we heard the humans on the other side talk about needing seven human souls to break the barrier and that’s when hope began to fade for my father’s people who had died on the other side of the barrier’ you could see tears in the kings eyes and wanted to say he could stop but he continued ‘many of those that were around during the war passed with lack of hope so most monsters were very young when the war happened or were born within the barrier, very few remember and the half children’ he stopped himself as a wave of sadness hit you but as you opened your mouth to say it was alright to stop he said it ‘they were brought to the brightest scientists in hopes to assist in breaking the barrier, they were half human so they worked on using the half children’s souls to make artificial ones but, they were too young and died during the experiments’ at that you paled knowing full well for just a second you went full skeleton but went to normal before anyone lifted their heads.

It was silent and you wished so much that you hadn’t heard that, you knew a few must have survived but to know that they died in such a way made you feel horrible, you looked over at your sister so see her quickly wipe away her green tears and nod to you to say there fine but you know better but don’t say anything, you turn to see everyone looking at you and you know why, the magic you properly exerted was very noticeable and you knew you would have to tell them, you looked into Asgore’s eyes to ask the question that would decide whether you told them or not ‘did they get tested on knowing they would die’ you know you didn’t want to know but you had to ask to know whether you could trust them ‘no my child we did not know the experiment was that dangerous and if we had know we would have made sure it was safe’ and you let a sigh of relief escape you as you stood grabbing your sisters hand ‘thank you for being honest with us, I very much appreciate that’ you smile kindly as Maya stands and starts jumping in excitement next to you ‘at least someone’s not nervous’ you think to yourself.

You breathe a nervous breath as you look at the confused monsters thinking how to start when Maya tugs your arm smiling at you ‘may I’ you half laugh as you nod ready to defend if needed, Maya turns to the group with a smile on her face barely containing her magic ‘I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ALL FELT NERVOUS BUT WE JUST WANTED YOU TO FEEL HAPPY AS WE ARE MORE THAN HAPPY KNOWING WE ARNT ALONE ANYMORE’ and with that Maya goes full skeleton with the same gleam in her purple pupils ‘I KNOW IT IS VERY ODD TO SEE BUT I HOPE WE CAN CONTINUE TO BE GOOD FRIENDS’ she’s still smiling as the table is silent with mouths gaping open except frisk who comes running over to Maya and giving her a big hug and begins signing how cool she looks as a skeleton.

The rest of the table is the same until Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys jump up at once to come and see Maya up close, touching her arms and head in amazement and as you step forward Sans has teleported in front of you making the room go silent again ‘why did you not say when you met us’ he looked hurt and confused but you knew what to say ‘I’ve been hiding me and my sister for nearly nine hundred years, you think after that I’m just gunna trust someone out of the blue because they look the same as we do sometimes’ you breathed a frustrated sigh as everyone watched with sadness and pity but that isn’t what you wanted ‘I trusted you because my sister has a good sense for souls and honestly’ you look at her with a look of fondness as you smile at her ‘I just want her to be able to go outside without being afraid that the next person walking by wont stab her in the back’ you look back at Sans with a tired expression ‘I just want us to be able to live without having to hide’.


End file.
